Together Forever In Heavens Hell
by In-love-with-a-vamp
Summary: sex, lies and murder as bella and edward begin their relationship.will they get through it and make to their happily ever after. different path than orig. story. rated M for lemons in later chapters.MY FIRST FANFIC. PLZ REVIEW. hope you like
1. why now

Chapter 1- heavens hell

EPOV

I had to see her, I had to make this right some how. How could I have been so stupid wasting so

much time that could have been with her? How many nights have spent dreaming of her? Hoping that god

(If there is one) would give me one chance with her, and when I finally got it I blew it. I mean she told me

she loved me and panicked (typical guy thing). But I wasn't a typical guy I did love her, I do love her. I can

just hope that it's not too late to say I'm sorry.

I walked up to the door and knocked "Bella…Bella I know your there please let me in".

Her truck was still here, but thankfully, her dad's was not. I could hear some movement in the house.

I sighed, "Bella, please I need to talk to you, just _please_" I could here her at the door know, I could here her

ragged breath, and feel the anger and hurt on her face. Normally my instincts would be to kill the son of a

bitch that did this to her, but as luck would have it I was the son of a bitch. Her voice floated through the

wood of the door and I could make out that she was or had been crying.

"What do want Edward?" she was sobbing now.

How could I do this to my angel? What possessed me to act that way? To cause her physical and emotional

pain. Just the thoughts made me want to die.

"I need to talk to you" was all I could get out I should just say it. End this suffering now but I couldn't.

"There's nothing to talk about Edward, please leave"

"No Bella I can't leave we need to talk, to talk about us"

"There is no us. You made that perfectly clear last night. Now please leave I don't feel well"

"Bella let me in please, either let me in, or ill get in on my own"

"Good luck with that I'm going back to bed, oh and if you do try to get in I will call for my dad and ask for

backup"

"Bella please" I needed to se her, No I needed her every fiber of my being ached for her. But I never got a

Response.

"Bella…Bella…BELLA" nothing. I went back to my car and drove off, only to park a few blocks down. I

walked back up to Bella's house from the back this time, I wanted to surprise her. When I got to the back

door I lifted up the welcome mat and got the spare key then snuck to the front door and slowly opened it.

The house was quit but I could hear water running upstairs. Bella. She must be in the shower. Great I'm in

but now what. I looked around this house had changed so much by Bella moving in with Charlie it looked

and felt like a home now. And then I saw it a purple lavender candle. Charlie had a boat load in the

basement from when Renée was here he would light one every so often. An just like that a plan formed in

my head because this was the day I would get Bella back and keep her forever mine.

BPOV

That inconsiderate jack ass, I loved him, still do but that's what he is a jackass.

The nerve to come here and try to talk to me that's it? After every thing, that's it. I was so mad I couldn't

think, see, or hear right. It felt like I was watching my body do the motions from somewhere above. Ha my

first out of body experience and it caused by that jackass. I went to the bathroom and started running the

water for a nice hot bath. Normally I would just take a shower but today was not normal so neighther would

my routine. I went back in my room and got the things I would need, when I got back to the bathroom the

water was done so I turned it off. I removed my clothes and got in the moment I sat in the water every thing

went blank.

"OUCH. SHIT. …NO FUCK. OH SHIT" I snapped up in the tub. What the hell was that? I

got out quietly, I was dripping so much water. I put my robe on and grabbed the toilet plunger as a weapon.

I opened the bathroom door slowly and peeked out. The hall was empty but it sounded like it came from my

room. I tiptoed over to my door, cracked it open, and looked in.

"OH MY GOD… EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I ran to him, the jackass caught on fire from a

candle. I grabbed a shirt and covered the small flame and put it out. I looked up at Edward a saw fire in his

eyes I had never seen before.

"Are you ok?" I asked panting

"Yea…. Thank you"

"No prob" but there was a problem why was he here, what was he doing.

"Sorry about your shirt Bella" he said pointing to the shirt I had used.

"The shirts not important why and what are you doing here Edward" I had to know this couldn't keep going at

this pace. It did no good.

"I …I…I need to go" he said moving around me and heading to the door. But I moved faster and blocked

his path.

"NO DAMITT. EXPLAIN…why are you Edward?" his face looked tortured and when he looked up to see

my crying he sighed and but his hand on my cheek and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry Bella…I'm not worth your tears"

"Why are you doing this to me… why cant you except that your what I want" I said still crying.

He dint say any thing he just hung his head. As his breathing became more rigid.

"Edward…Edward look at me" when he finally looked up he looked like he was in physical pain.

"Edward I love and if you don't love me in return…at least know that I do love you" I was crying harder

now. Edward stared at me for a moment. In addition, the thought of rejecting me again made heart beat skip several

times. Finally, he moved towards me and brought his face closer to mine. My heart skipped again but for

much happier reasons. He finally put his lips on mine and kissed me with so much passion my insides were

burning. He held my face in his hands as he deepened the kiss more. After what felt like hours of tongues

battling he pulled away and looked in my eyes. Then he gave me a peck on the lips and said the words I had

been dreaming he would one day say since the day I first saw him. With passion, lust, confusion,

and…love (um is that what love looks like).

"Bella… I love you so much" and he kissed me again this time I jumped up and wrapped my legs around

his waist and he held me up by my waist. The words that came out of my mouth next and the response I got

was a dream come true.

"Edward "

"yes Bella…anything"

"make yours, today, now, forever"

That was all it took because he walked us over to my bed and laid me down. Our lips never broke contact

until I removed, his shirt and he quickly found my lips again. He was hovering above me both of us letting out

animalistic moans (and this was just 1st base. Then I heard the voice that would kill the mood if ever there were one.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CLOATHES ON NOW" my dad ordered as he rushed into the room and dragged

Edward out.


	2. AN SORRY BUT PLZ READ

AN** sorry that this looks like an update but its not. I am still writing this story and the next chapter will be up soon, but some things have come up with my family in tha last two weeks. First my dumbass brother who has been in a halo for about 6 weeks. He should have been healed by now but like I said he's a dumbass and instead of staying In bed like he was told, he walkes everywere and dances and acts like nothing is wrong. And the hospital screwed up as far as putting on the halo the first time. And now hes back in the hospital and there supposed to do surgery next week. My family is however going to try and do something else cause my mom is a master herbalist. And now for the great news im going to be an aunt (again) my second oldest sister just told me today that she is having her first baby. My baby brother who is 11 went from "omg im going to be an uncle, I hope it's a girl" to "what am I going to get her for her birthday" in 2min flat and my dad has this tight smirk on his face but underneath he's literaly glowing when we say grandpa. So yea that's whats up and I will update soon. So on that not thnx u guys r awesome and plz send prayers and good wishes to my brother and unborn niece/nephew. **

**THNX,**

**LOVE,**

**IN-LOVE-WITH-A-VAMP**


	3. the talk

**Sorry it took so long but I had some family problems to deal with. I forgot to do this with the last chapters so here goes.**

**The twilight saga and its characters are all property of S.M. I only wish they were true stories.**

**Hope you like plz review.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

To say I remember every thing that happened after Charlie came in would be a lie. I blacked out, I vaguely remember hurrying to get dressed as I rushed down stairs. Charlie was yelling and Edward was pleading. I still didn't know what was going on. I remember Charlie in this like hypnotized state as Edward talked to him I don't know what he said but he got us out and before I knew it we had taken off in his Volvo. I was brought back to reality as Edward suddenly pulled to the side of the road.

"Bell-" before he could really say my name I had attacked his lips with my own. I hadn't even realized the throbbing between my legs until we stopped and I heard his voice. I swear there should be rewards given to people who could kiss the way he did. I was so caught up in the kiss that I barley registered the fact he was so cold, but I quickly let it go, cause I was so hot. When asked for entrance to my mouth with his tongue, I gladly allowed. We stayed like that kissing for what I could only measure as eternity. A loud moan escaped my lips into his and he pulled back. Before any thing else could happen he grabbed my face and gave me one more chaste kiss before I started to talk.

"why did you stop. I mean what did I do? what's wrong" I could feel the sobbing coming and he looked like he was being tortured.

"Bella… you did nothing wrong , its just that, well, I love you, and I want you. But I don't want to do this in my car or any other car for that matter. I want it to be special" ok that sounded like Edward. But why did we pull over.

"Edward"

"yea"

"where were we going before you pulled over and attacked me?" I asked with a coy smile.

"First of all you attacked me, not that I'm complaining, and secondly I was going to take you to my place" I could see my face fall through his." I mean only if you want to, if you don't we could go someplace else." his voice turned to a whisper towards the end.

"no its ok. Its just… wont your family be there?" I dint want to intrude on them.

"umm…no there out of town I thought you could stay with me for the weekend . If you want to of course?"

"that's great and all…but… what about Charlie. How are you going to run this past him?" he had weird expression on his face. I dint understand and suddenly it faded into a smirk, and I feared I'd come right then and there.

"Well I kind of planned ahead so Alice is going to call Charlie for me, and see if you can come over for a sleepover with her." It took a minute before I grasped everything and when I did I was ready to go off on him like I never thought possible. He was still wearing that smirk that I suddenly had an itch to slap off his face.

"YOU SMUG SON-OF-A-BITCH" his face changed to that of confusion" So what Edward you already knew I was going to go for you. Are you really that confident that sure that you-" I was silenced when his lips hit mine.

"you know that mouth of yours can do some damage." he said against my lips." I wasn't being smug I was being prepared, I also have it set up where if you decided not to come I would go up with Alice to meet the rest of the family. Ok."

Ok maybe I jumped the gun but what was I supposed to do? He's spent 3 weeks acting like he wants me one day and doesn't the next. For all I know he may change his mind again tomorrow. And that thought only brought up the conversation I really did not want to have. I moved off his lap and got back into my seat, this might take a while.

"Edward?" I asked as calm as I could

"Yea?"

"Edward how do I know that this whole "I love you, I want you" thing is not going to go back to you ducking me tomorrow? How do I know that when I wake up in the morning probably in your bed that you wont act like you regret whatever may happen?" I didn't want to see the look on his face so I had my head down and my hair in a wall that separated the two us. It was silent for what felt like eternity. My mind suddenly went into auto drive. I was thinking a mile a minute.

"Bella…I was scared, I've never felt for anyone like I feel for you. I dint know what to do. Hell the first time I saw you I thanked god for your dad being there, if he wasn't I might have jumped you" instead of maybe laughing he had his jaw clenched and a scowl on his face." it took all my strength not to, no other girl has ever done that to me before. And after I met you I couldn't stop thinking of you, I would look at other girls but it was like I couldn't see there faces or any thing. I was having daydreams in school about you, hell I got my first F ever. It was like I was under a spell. And then when I did see you, you made it harder. You would blush, and the way your brow furrows when you read a book, or your deep in thought I wanted to touch you anyway possible. After the first week I had memorized every little detail about you. I was staying up all night thinking about you." my breathing had become labored and I could the blush that was all over my face by now I'm sure. I stared into his amber eyes. He brushed his hand over my cheek." Bella I cant stay away from you any longer"

"then don't" I moved my face toward his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. "then don't" I repeated.

He nodded his head. "Edward ?"

"yes"

"kiss me" he dint have to be told twice because faster than I thought possible his lips where on mine. My lips molded against his and my tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entrance just as he opened his mouth a car playing loud music drove past us on the road. I was startled, but Edward looked…angry? I thought passed through my mind then and I had to voice it.

"Edward I think we should move, 'cause if my dad finds us here I don't think even Alice can bail us out."

He nodded and put the car in gear. Before he pulled off he grabbed my hand and put a wet open mouthed kiss on the back. And pulled off with my hand still in his.

*******************************************************************

When we pulled up to there house(I used the term loosely because it was more of a mansion) Edward and I got out of the car. When he reached my side he rapped his arm around my waist and kissed behind my ear.

"Bella, I hate to brake it to you but I will be opening and closing all doors when I'm with you from now on." I shivered but nodded in agreement.

"good, now lets go deal with the pixie" he said with a smirk and kissed my forehead

When we reached the door, before Edward could open it. The pixie did, had only known Alice for a short time but I did learn that wrath was one you did not provoke. By the look on her face one of us or both of us where going to get it bad; however; her next words took me by surprise.

"well, well, well. Its about time do you know how long I've been waiting for you? Do you have any idea as to how long it takes to doll Bella up. And then I have to make my flight to. Ugh, come on bell-"

During the last part she went to grab my hand but Edward stopped her.

"Alice I never agreed to you dressing up Bella. Now call Charlie and go to the airport."

"oh but Edward I know that I will dress up Bella, and i know neither of you will complain" she said with and impish grin. And I feared why we would not complain.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Sooooooooooooo… there you have it the second chapter plz review if you some ideas anything. I will try to update every week. So be sure to review, add this story to your fav stories, and spread the word.**

**thnx**


	4. surprise guest

**Ok everyone I'm soo sorry it has taken this long for the third chapter. And some may want murder me for it, but in defense I thought no one was reading it so I dint update. But then I realized people were reading it they just weren't reviewing it. So I've decided that I will update every 10 reviews. So please leave your thoughts I would love to hear them. Thank you**

**Once again I do not own twilight or sadly Edward they belong to S.M.**

**EPOV**

It had been 45 min and Alice still wasn't done with Bella. Every time I tried to get in her head she was blocking me. It started out with foreign languages and mathematic problems but she quickly moved on to an endless amount of jasper thoughts. The last thing I needed to see was how well _their_ love life was going. About 15 minutes ago she had a vision but was able to hide it before I could get to it, all I got was visitor. Bella was holding up like a champ (that only made me love her more). She would let out small complaints to Alice and I would plan on going up to rescue her but Alice would always see it and threaten to call everyone back to the house. Apparently they canceled their flight for a later one so they could wait for the demon pixie from hell.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never even heard Alice come down the stairs.

"Well your date is ready" Alice said.

"So you're done with your torture techniques on my girlfriend"

"Aww" "finally"

"Stay out of it Alice. Now where is s-"

"Oh don't be so dramatic if u had manned up earlier you wouldn't be in this mess. Now she's upstairs waiting for you don't make her wait long, but you should tell her tonight it's the best time. If you wait any longer you may lose her." She looked do sad when she said the last part.

"Thank you Alice" I smiled as apologetic as I could but there was sadness in it.

"Good luck Edward"

"Thank you. Have a good time, and pass it on to everyone will you?"

"K" after a few seconds she was still standing there looking at me then she started out the door. When she was one step out she turned around.

"Whatever happens tonight just know there's no other way but this one.

"wha-"demon pixie was in her car and backing up before the word came out all the way. I just shook my head and ignored her comments. I was on my way up the stairs when dread took over. I don't know what it is but something was not right, I rushed to my room were Bella was. I opened the door hoping to see my love in whatever Alice deemed well enough for her. But to my bitter disappointment I received front row seats to a faceoff between Bella and _Tanya_.

"_Tanya_?"

Ok this wasn't my best chapter. It was more of a filler but I'm working on the next chapter now. I would love to put it up next Sunday but it is up to you. I need a minimum of 10 reviews for the next chapter to go up. It may seem mean but I just want to make sure people are at least reading it because that gives me the push I need to keep writing.


End file.
